This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a play guide function.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of electronic musical instruments in which data for the automatic playing of musical pieces is stored in a memory so that the data is successively readout from the memory in accordance with the progress of each piece as it is automatically played. Among these electronic musical instruments, there are those which have a play guide function as a beginner's exercise. For example, there is an electronic musical instrument which is capable of being automatically played, the reading timing of the data from memory is made to conform with the beginner's manually playing of the instrument. However, because the beginner's keying is often irregular and improper, the accompanying autoplay tempo becomes irregular and improper. In such a case, the beginner player can no longer follow the regular tempo. Therefore, an effective exercise of the manual play function cannot be obtained, and the autoplay itself is very difficult to discern.